


"The Jockey and the Artist."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a mention of ziam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey I was wondering if you could do a oneshot or something of harry and louis in high school and then harry is like a football jock and louis is in art and somewhere along the way they fall in love and have paint wars and harry tries to teach lou to throw a ball and they get married when high school ends and run away together omg im crying writing this also could you tag it #jockyandartist omg please</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Jockey and the Artist."

Harry Styles wasn’t your stereotypical Jock. Most Jocks you see are muscly, fit or buff. They have girls begging at their feet; wanting to be the Jock’s girlfriend. But this wasn’t the case; Harry Styles was slim, he had green eyes, chocolate brown locks and a smile that made you want to kill yourself; because you didn’t have that smile yourself. Harry didn’t have girls falling at his feel; quite the opposite actually. Even though Harry was the hopeful Football player at Halls Cross High, he had the biggest group of friends and was always sweet to people he met, Harry Styles was a openly gay student. And people treated him no differently than they would Niall; his best straight friend or Zayn; his best Bi friend. 

Harry was looking for that special person; the person he could spoil and love unconditionally. He was only seventeen; but it didn’t matter, he wanted someone of his own. And that’s what he found, walking down the corridor one day.

He had never seen anything like it. Piercing blue eyes, a smile that went straight to his eyes, tanned skin, feathered caramel coloured hair and a physique Harry was quite sure would kill him. He needed to get his hands on the body that made all of his blood rush south. Harry stopped in his tracks and watched the said boy look for his locker, his eyes dancing over the numbers. Harry couldn’t help his eyes roam the boys body; stopping at his perfectly shaped arse. Harry watched with his wide signature smile on his face. He wanted to know this boy; the boy that wore white paint splattered white pants and a black t-shirt which highlighted his biceps in a way that made Harry bite his lip. 

-x-

Louis Tomlinson; that was his name. An art enthusiast who thought paint was the best thing since sliced bread. He walked down the halls of his new high school in search of his locker. He came to the wall of lockers where his said locker was sitting and couldn’t help notice a very good looking lad staring at him. Louis blushed, but made sure the boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes couldn’t see. 

Louis could see this boy was clad in jeans that hugged his legs, a simple white t-shirt which fit him nicely and a varsity jacket with the number ‘5’ and ‘Styles’ sewn on to the red, blue and white material. He was a Jock. 

Louis was so engaged in putting his books and belongings into his grey locker that he didn’t hear Harry’s footsteps come up behind him. He knew that Styles was behind him; the pungent smell of “Alien” by Thierry Mugler over came Louis nasal passage.

Louis turned around cautiously and came face to face with a green eyed beauty. His breath hitched, because oh boy, this boy was beautiful. His smile went straight to his eyes, and Louis was certain he could see a dimple popping out. Louis smiled back and pressed his back against the locker; balancing himself so he wouldn’t collapse and become a hot mess on the cold stuck down floor.

"Hi." The boys said.

His voice was horse and deep and very slow. His breath was minty; like he had sucked on a few before he decided to say hello to the newbie at Halls Cross High.

"Hullo." Louis smiled.

"I’m Harry," he introduced himself as, holding out his hand and waiting for Louis to take it. He did; Louis looked down, it was scary how their hands fit together nicely, Louis had never encountered that before. 

"Louis." 

"Welcome to Halls Cross. Have you been transferred?" He asked, just making conversation because Harry wanted this boy to be his.

Louis nodded, “yeah.”

“Cool.” He sighed, he looked around, “listen, since you’re new; why don’t I show you around?”

Louis was pretty sure Harry could hear his heart thumping in his chest. He’d never felt like this before; he wished Liam was hear, his best friend.

He gulped, Harry sensed he was nervous and backed off a little. Was it right for a Jock to be this nice to a new student? From what he saw in movies; Harry should be verbally abusing him or threatening him at least. That’s why Louis was a little hesitant; too many teen flicks. 

"Sure," he beamed, "I'd like that. I have Geography first up. And I don’t know where the class room is."

Harry laughed, “well, this is your lucky day Lou,” Louis blinked at the sudden shortening of his name, it fell off Harry’s tongue so easily, and that made Louis feel gooy inside; but not a nervous gooy but a happy welcoming scared-of-falling-in-love gooy. And what does that even mean? “Because it just so happens I have Geography first up, too.” He smiled.

Harry was happy for having Geography for the first time ever in his life. Getting to spend an entire hour with a blue eyed God. “Awesome. What else do you have?” Louis asked curiously.

Harry pulled his timetable out and gave Louis to scan over once they made their way to class; hurrying a little because they didn’t want to miss the bell and also wanted a seat in the back. Louis used cerulean eyes to scan over the sheet of yellow paper and Harry watched his eyes light up with what was on the sheet. 

"We have nearly all of the same lessons," Harry smiled, "except, I have Art when you have free period," he said pointing to the blank spot on Harry’s timetable. Harry’s smile disappeared. Damn, he was going to pick Art too. He shook it off, because he had a good idea.

They entered their class; Harry ignored the called of his name from Zayn and Niall when they called him over because they saved him a seat. Harry waved them off, leaving confused looks on both pretty faces.

"Well, I’ll have to keep you company, then. Wont I?" Harry said.

Louis smiled shyly and gave Harry his timetable back. Both getting caught in each others eyes. They were snapped out of their trance when their lecturer cleared her throat. 

Harry and Louis spent the entire lesson stealing glances, smiling shyly and talking. Yes, this was the start of something amazing; both boys could feel it.

-x-

Louis and Harry had been inseparable from the day that they met. Zayn and Niall have accepted Louis and they all got on really well and spent time together hanging out playing video games or just chilling out watching a movie. And Harry had been accepted by Liam; and Liam had caught Zayn’s attention when they all spent sometime together. Harry and Louis had been dating for four months; and they're completely in love.

You could see it in their eyes, the way they smiled at each other and even the way they walked. It was safe to say both boys were head over heals for each other and this was the real deal. Both had already talked about moving in together once school was over and the possibility of marriage. Whenever Louis wasn’t around; Harry wouldn’t be himself. And the same with Louis. Sending each other text messages to each other; which to outsiders would look clingy and meaningless. But to both Harry and Louis it meant they they were on each others minds and they missed each other.

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Harry was bored; sitting in the bleachers of the football field during his free. He was watching the Cheerleaders; well male ones, which was bad because he had a sexy Artist boyfriend but Harry could imagine Louis wearing a sexy little Cheerleading outfit. He was jolted out of his staring when he felt his pocket vibrate. He smiled; knowing who it was. He fished in his pocket and pulled it out. A message from Louis.

_"Where are you? I have some painting to do outside, and I could really use your help."_

Harry smiled, “I’m on the bleachers. Come’n find me. ;)” He replied. 

Moments later Harry saw Louis walk across the field. He carried several tins of paint and a painted white board and several different sized paint brushes. Harry laughed and quickly rushed to help his cute-as-a-button boyfriend. 

"Hey," Louis greeted with a kiss to Harry’s sweet lips.

"Hi, need held?"

Louis smiled and handed him the board. “Where do you want it, babe?” Harry asked.

Louis looked around and saw a tree with a shady patch underneath. He motioned his head, “over here. C’mon,” Harry followed hot on Louis trail.

"Just shove it down, babe. Thank you," when Harry stood up straight from placing the board down and turned around and before he could blink, he had an armful of Louis Tomlinson. Louis attached their lips together and jumped up so his thighs were wrapped around Harry's waist. It soon got heated and Louis had to force himself not to get a hard on because getting hard in the middle of school isn't a good idea so he reluctantly peeled himself from Harry’s talented mouth and hands.

"What’re you doing with all this paint, Lou?" Harry asked a little breathless and Louis slid down his body. 

"I’m creating a splatter piece. And the selling it to help money for charity," he stuttered through breaths. Harry’s heart quickened in his chest and the smile on his lips grew with more adoration for the feathered hair boy stood in front of him.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" Harry asked.

Louis blushed a deep red and turned away from Harry’s amazing smile. “You tell me often, Haz.” 

Harry laughed. It was true, he often told how amazing Louis was and it was the truth, plus, it was worth it because the way Louis' cheeks pinked was beautiful. “okay, so do you want some help?”

Louis nodded, “yes. But first, take of your Jacket. I don’t want it ruined.”

Harry shrugged it off and Louis watched in awe as his muscles were now on full display. Harry met his gaze and smirked, Louis gulped and yet again tried to restrain himself from getting hard. 

"Babe!" Harry snapped. Louis shook his head and came back to reality. 

"Right. Um, take a few brushes," Harry did as he was told. "Now dip each one into a different coloured paint." He ordered. 

Harry did so, he had three in each hand; his hands could hold so many things, Louis knew. He found out one night. He dipped the three in his left hand in red, orange and yellow and the other three in his right hand in blue, green and purple. 

"Awesome. Now, splatter." Louis laughed. 

Harry raised his arms and lashed them down; setting the paint free of the different sized brushes. The paint hit the white canvas in a Rainbow line. Louis gasped and watched Harry unleash the paint on the board. Louis looked around; checking if anyone was around because he needed Harry, like now. 

Louis joined in a little and splattered the array of different coloured paints on the board mostly black. Every once in a while placing circles, squares and triangles into the paint with his finger. He finished a circle and walked over to wear Harry was laying on the grass, soaking up the sun and radiating his beauty for the school to see. 

Louis looked around again before he walked over to Harry and straddled Harry’s lap, causing the boy so snap open his eyes. Louis placed the finger that was covered in red paint and drew a heart on Harry’s cheek. After, he placed a kiss on his plump lips. 

Louis began to grind down on to Harry’s crotch. Harry grasped Louis’ waist and bucked his hips upwards; reveling in the delicious moan that Louis let out. Louis intertwined their fingers and held them above Harry's head, keeping up the constant grind; the friction doing a great deal on both boys honor. 

Louis’ tongue traced Harry’s neck and collarbone. Gently biting and nipping at the skin that was exposed just for him. 

"I need you, Harry." Louis moaned into his mouth. 

Harry groaned, “how much?”

"A lot," Louis whimpered, still grinding down hard, "I need you inside of me. So, so bad." 

Harry flipped Louis over so it was Louis' back to grass. Harry attacked Louis’ neck; sucking bruises into tanned flesh that was burning with lust. Harry spent no time in trailing his hands down Louis’ chest and made quick work of palming his boyfriend through the rough material of his trousers. Louis let out moan that was just for him; Harry swallowed said moan down with a smile. 

He unhooked the button of Louis’ pants, bringing his head down; kissing every inch of Louis’ body where he had already been before. Louis’ breathing quickened as Harry lowered his head; even though Harry has done this so many times before, it's new and exciting every time. 

Harry teased Louis, making him writhe underneath the boys touch. Louis found Harry’s chocolate soft locks and tugged lightly; telling Harry to stop fucking teasing and get your mouth to work.

"Hold your horses, Lou." Harry said into Louis’ skin.

Louis whimpered; and then the sound of his button being popped and his fly being dragged down by none other than Harry’s teeth. Louis bucked his hips upwards; looking for friction that he wanted to badly. 

Louis gasped when a cool hand made its way down his boxers. Sudden pressure at the base of his shaft sent his eyes to the back of his head. Harry pumped generously before wrapping his wet plump lips around Louis’ leaking head. Harry lapped up the precum that the Cowper’s gland was nice enough to give. Harry swallowed the salty clear substance; licking his lips and then carried on making fine work of Louis’ dick. 

Louis was a hot mess; his fringe was plastered to his forehead from the sweat and his pupils blown from the amount of adrenaline and ecstasy that was coursing through his veins. Harry pumped and sucked vigorously, Louis was clawing at the grass to the sides of him; needing something to hold on to. His hands found Harry’s hair once again, he bucked his hips, hitting the back of a soft and warm throat; he felt Harry’s throat relax and Louis took that as the sign that he could fuck his mouth to climax and gagging point for Harry. 

"Shit, ahh fuck. I-I’m close, fuuuuck!" Louis screamed, painfully close. The fire in his lower abdomen roared on, he felt his muscles tighten; the sound of Harry gagging making moans sent the vibration down his spine. He looked at Harry through his eyelashes and Harry did the same. One look sent Louis over the edge and before he knew it; he was shooting his load of white ribbons down his boyfriends throat. Harry sucked and tugged on him through his orgasm; and swallowed everything that Louis gave him. 

He came up; wiping his mouth and the kissed Louis good on the mouth. Louis was fucked out and laid in the grass a heavy breathing mess. He closed his lips and he tried to get his breathing back to a normal pace and his heart beat normal; scared for his health, he thought that he might go into Cardiac Arrest. 

"Fuuck! Your mouth, I don’t think I can live with out it!" Louis breathed. 

Harry laughed and nuzzled himself into Louis’ side. Harry laid there thinking of his last sentence. Living without Louis didn’t seem right. After high school they were going to different universities; Harry was going to London Uni on a football scholarship and Louis was going to London's School of Fine Arts. He frowned; he didn’t want to live without Louis, he couldn’t imagine his life with Louis. His smile, laugh, presence and his dick.

"Louis," he said. Louis looked at him with glistening blue eyes, Harry breath hitched in his throat. "You know, school is over in three weeks," he pouted. Louis’ face dropped; it was a subject and conversation that Louis had been avoiding. He just nodded and carried on listening; no matter how much he didn’t want to. "I was thinking; why don’t we drop uni, and…" Harry trailed off. Louis was listening intently, "and, elope?" He asked, biting his lip. 

Louis stiffened; dropping uni and eloping with Harry sounded like heaven, but also hell at the same time. His parents had paid so much money for LSoFA; but he was turning but he was eighteen; he could do as he please. 

"What about my parents, Haz?" He asked. 

Harry smiled; knowing that Louis was thinking about it. “We don’t have to tell them,” he explained, turning his gaze down to Louis, “we could run away.”

"After school has finished? Like, pack a bag and catch a train somewhere?" 

Harry simply nodded. He watched Louis suck his bottom lip into his mouth which he did while he was thinking or concentrating really hard on finishing off one of his masterpieces. 

"Yeah. Let’s do it." 

Harry’s green eyes lit up and he put his dimple on full display. Louis smiled at the sight; knowing he had made Harry smile like that. Harry lent down and kissed his pink slim lips, jabbing at Louis’ bottom lip for access; which Louis granted. 

"I love you." Harry spoke into the kiss. Louis felt his heart beat skip and he blushed a deep crimson. He had waited a while to hear those words and now they were out in the open; he never wanted to live without them. 

"I love you, too." Harry beamed and kissed him harder. 

-x-

The day had came and without another word to their families; Harry and Louis took off, without looking back. It was the happiest they had ever been; and they were going to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on tumblr but this one is the edited version. Enjoy and thank you for reading. : )


End file.
